1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding cartons formed of paperboard and more particularly to a package including a pair of interconnected twin cartons having detachable inventory control tags of the type which are necessary in the ophthalmic lens blank industry.
It is an advantage to provide a package having twin carton structures interconnected by an integral connecting panel with detachable inventory control tag portions and which is formed from a single blank of paperboard. Such an arrangement provides a more attractive package and one with complete color consistency between the two carton portions of the package and the connecting panel inventory control tags.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior art search directed to the subject matter of this application in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 938,981; 1,486,695; 1,680,028; 1,98,280; 2,387,790; 3,028,070; 3,341,103; 3,358,824; 3,918,631; 4,128,954.
None of the prior art patents uncovered in the search disclosed a package having a pair of twin cartons positioned in side-by-side relation and interconnected by a common panel having a pair of separate detachable portions.